elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Angelology
Note: It is optional to use this over the other Angel lore. Times were growing grim for the being of celestial Order, [[Rakiir|'Rakiir']]. Having had been immediately growing aware of the looming threat with the [[Demons|'Demons']], 'the entity of Order had to act. And as a result he formed the legions of Angels. Formed as an army to act under his command, Rakiir has a far different agenda than his cousin [[Lokaar|'Lokaar]]. Some would even say Rakiir is arguably more evil and cruel for trying to force his iron fist down upon the innocent and control his angels on a much, much more stricter diet than the Demons. Angelology is the study of the hidden angels of Elysium, said to be the Archmages and masters of [http://www.elysiumrp.wikia.com/Category:Light_Magic Light Magic], angels have made their mark in, more obvious ways than their chaotic counterparts. Angelism like Demonism is arguably a parasite that enters the souls of it's users and grants them a plethora of boons and equal weaknesses. Selection Unlike, Demons, Rakiir has a strict will to select his potential angelic candidates rather than automatically and chaotically possess them. Rakiir generally picks between one and thirty people, exploring their minds and deciding whether or not their potential to be angelic was sufficient. This process is more tedious, and as a result there is always a 1% chance Rakiir will draft someone into angelhood. For formalities and for fun, roll 1-100 and if you get 1 or 100 then your character is eligible for angelhood. However this is as always optional and you can always write in your character has the arguable blessing or even curse. Furthermore angels are almost always selected at birth, similar to Demons, to keep their sinless natures in check. Origin The origin of Angels is nothing short of hasty. Rakiir, the celestial god of Order was quick to act against his soon split brother Lokaar's growing numbers through the method of Equilation splitting. Rakiir decided to do the same thing in hindsight, however issuing much more powerful levels equilation, Rakiir was determined to create the perfect banes against his brother's beings. Angels as a result are granted more Equilation at the time. Lokaar equilation is known to be chaotic and attractive to Dark Magics whereas Rakiir equilation is orderly and attractive to Light Magics for their similar nature. This in turn makes angels the ideal Light Magic users. History Contrary to Demonic operations, angels operate in numbers, orders and groups. Several Celestial and Religious orders have popped up in Elysium over time. Due to their seemingly virtuous personalities and defensive powers, Angels were somehow intertwined into religious worship, believing they were the children of divinity. Angels are seldom seen in Elysium, but still walk the same hallowed ground they did in years past. Angels have had different schisms and conflicts between themselves, but these conflicts as of recent have resolved themselves, and do not plague any sort of angel with haunting memories of x event and y altercation. Angels still, to this day stand unified in orderly fashion, acting as a sort of spiritual police force against the unholy. The Clashing of Order and Chaos A notable event in both Angelic and Demonic history is the Clash of Order and Chaos. As per celestial balance, Lokaar sent his minions throughout the realm of Elysium to takeover and usher dominion to push the concept of chaos throughout it. Rakiir was quick to respond, having split from his brother he severed his own Equilation in much higher volumes to create the forces of Order. These two forces were quickly equally met. Angels and Demons, order and chaos, were both struggled in a massive war. The war was deemed far too destructive, and an obscure Deity appeared from the clouds and halted the struggle. Having called Lokaar and Rakiir both abominations for their choice to use their Equilation to possess possibly unwilling souls with their wills. The Breaking of Virtue Long ago, in distant memories, almost all angels can recall the schism where Grand Priest Azrael ordered angels against Rakiir's commanding. Having been commanded to execute over a hundred vampires and werewolves by Rakiir himself, Azrael wished to instead heal these cursed souls with light magic. Having been shown a 50, 50 resistance and siding, Azrael effectively broke angels away and apart from each other for some time. This event lasted in several battles, angels to this day however are not drastically impacted by this imparting. The Forming of the Celestial Order The Celestial Order was the grand cultivation and effort of hundreds of Angels on Elysium, a period of time where angels were purely united under one order and the forces of Demons were staved at the boundaries. Vampires and werewolves were nothing against the Order, as they had managed to creep into various kingdoms and political scenes and usher a dominion of zero tolerance for that of the unholy. Angels were for a time united. That is until the Archdemon Lokaar had simply enough, and decided to amass Demons across Elysium for another fair coming war. Lokaar due to his creative planning won this fight, and the fragments of the Celestial Order are mere whispers in children fantasy books now. However, fragments and ruins of great Celestial Churches do remain. Culture Angels remain heavily knit around religion and order. Like the Demons, angels are very orderly beings. While not inherently being forced to follow this lifestyle, it is highly based around Rakiir's commands and wishes. Rakiir due to a higher elevation of Equilation has a constant presence in the mind of every angel currently, and as a result, imposes his iron will upon each to formulate and unit them in a more spiritual manner. Angels are common for infesting churches of various religions and holding secret ceremonies and masses for Rakiir, since Rakiir is not nearly as worshiped as many other Deities. Angels also hold totalitarian governance systems amongst themselves, awarding a single angel with the title of Grande Ascendant. The Grande Ascendant is a deviation of the term Grand Priest, that term having been discarded due to Azrael's disobedience. In addition to this, any sort of deviation or change of ideals amongst angels is heavily disowned, and records of these select few are heavily buried and guarded. Overall, angel society is a very difficult system to operate within. Physical Characteristics Characteristics of the angelic are pretty similar to that of Demons. Angels contrary to popular belief do not bear wings or halos and cannot fly. Simply they are beings of Equilation. Furthermore angels do succumb to a select few mutations. These mutations include but are not limited to: vitality in skin, more reflective hair, a faint eye glow. An important characteristic to note is also that angels are all branded with a white tattoo on their upper backs that bends something known as Celestial Wings which will be discussed later on. Angels do not take on many physical mutations, but they can. Angels in addition are pretty physically strong too, more than capable of weaponry. Mental Characteristics Being beings of utter order and totalitarian dominance, angels tend to have ideals surrounding that of order and control. They oppose freedom funny enough and generally believe in an orderly state. More importantly, angels are not a progressive lot, unlike demons they value tradition over progress in any day. These make angels very politically strong and conservative. In many cases, angels oppose direct or sudden change. They also are quite an anti-science and anti-magical lot. Despite using magic of their own. Angels also try to achieve virtue and essentially stay sinless in the eyes of Rakiir for their entire life. Angels who go against this belief and tradition are expelled as outcasts and in extreme cases; personally slain by Rakiir. Abilities and Powers Similarly to Demons, angels get full access to [http://www.elysiumrp.wikia.com/Category:Light_Magic Light Magic] at a high degree. Since the "genetics" in their Equilation is much more complex and different than demons, they act as a beacon towards the more rigid magics of Elysium, notably [[Spirit Magic|'Spirit']] and [[Radiance Magic|'Radiance Magic']]. These magics furthermore compliment their esque. A lot of Equilation however is, spent towards physical combat skills. While master over magic is certainly possible for an Angel, weaponry and swordplay is far more preferable to master and much more easier. However exists that of angels who've taken the liberty completely master the practices of either Radiance or Spirit Magic, and these angels are just as formidable as a weaponry user. Similar rules to the Demon abilities apply here. Due to a greater density of Equilation; angels have access to a great deal more abilities than Demons. Extensive Martial Knowledge As a product of a greater density in Equilation; angels are awarded with a defaulting extensive knowledge in martial arts. Excellent martial fighters, this ability comes before any magical abilities. This trait will be picked up after 2 days of roleplaying an angel IRL. This is an optional mastery, meaning angels do not have to master their martial ability, but they will most certainly master it faster than any of the below magical abilities if needed be. Some angels have actually incorporated Light Magic with their martial abilities. Martial arts tends to serve as a base to defend themselves weaponless or magicless, Primary Light Magic An angel gets a choice of light magic between Spirit and Radiance, many angels tend to choose Radiance due to it's freeform nature, but Spirit angels do in fact exist. In fact Spirit Angels can be more formidable than Radiance angels in many cases. But it is still the same. Angels can learn this slot after four days of roleplaying an angel IRL. Light magic like the other aspects simply comes to them, like they were naturally attracting it. Their power is then easily built upon this magic and it is incredibly easy to master. However it will take longer than the martial skill to put into perspective. Secondary Dragon Magic Similar to Demons, angels get a choice of Dragon Magic. The same rules apply. This magic will be slightly harder to master than the above magic. And it is generally a second option. However, angels more often than not choose to wield Elemental Magic since they like to award themselves a certain esque, like fire angel and whatnot. Their Dragon Magic is just as formidable as their Light Magic oddly. Some powerful angels are actually able to deviate from this slot and tug upon Nature Magic instead. However these cases are rare, but Nature Angels make very good fighters. In all honesty, Dragon Magic is an angel's freest magic slot out of the two. Angels attract this magic within a week of roleplaying an angel IRL. Extensive Weaponry Knowledge This also includes ability. Due to Rakiir's vast knowledge, an angel can select a weapon to specialize in. At this time, a mage will feel as if a new wave of opportunity has rushed over them, and the first weapon an angel touches will illuminate with a radiating shimmer in the color of the aura, much like their Light Magic and they will begin to understand all of it's advanced and basic mechanics on a very precise level. Angels are granted the power and experience of Rakiir. An angel will wield their weapon like it's something they've trained all their life. Mastery is automatically granted. Celestial Flight Celestial Flight is the most interesting ability out of every angel. Celestial Flight is arguably the most advanced ability of any angel. Earlier in the article I mentioned upper back runes. This is where they come into play. After a month of hard work an angel will begin to feel their celestial wings spreading, they are not physical, but spiritual. After this stage when they start to feel this opening, whenever they fall asleep they will begin to dream lucidly. Advanced angels can actually leave their bodies and start to fly the physical world with their celestial wings, unbeknownst to the physical eye. This can help angels to spy and watch over others. However angels cannot remain in Celestial Projection as it's called longer than five OOC minutes, they must wait an entire IRL day to use the ability again too. Marking Angels can create certain marks of Rakiir, and through a ritual, can suggest others to Rakiir to become potential angels. The ritual for marking is simple. An angel will mark a willing participant with runes and white tattoos across their body, vaguely resembling their own with a few deviations, and after a day or so when the body has gotten used to these runes, the Angel will implant Equilation into the willing's soul, allowing it to act as a beacon to Rakiir who will decide whether or not to initiate this person into angelhood so they may inherit his power. New angels additionally have all their previous magical power severed and cut off when being selected. This ability is earned upon selection. Shatterology Angels due to their precise control over the Light Magic sect of Elysium Magic, can manipulate and entwist the magics of others to a certain extant. Drawing inspiration off Discord Magic (Anti-Magic), angels can shatter and cancel out any other Light Mage who is not an angel. They cannot however cancel out enemy angel magics. This method is known as shatterology because unlike Anti-Magic, it prevents the enemy for using their light magic for 30 OOC minutes after the casting is finished.This ability is earned after a month of selection. Trivia and Other Information * Demons and angels can live up to 1000 years in length, from then on they must either seek Immortality in obscure ways or hand their Equilation back to Rakiir/Lokaar to join him in his embrace. * Angels are not inherently all good or evil, simply with a great distaste for disorder. There can be angels who've gone evil, or fallen into more evil methods, they often try and establish counter cults against their brothers who they once worked with. * Angels are quite similar to Demons in perspective. Category:Magic Category:Races Category:Custom Races Category:Written by Ryan Category:Magic Anomalies Category:Magical Anomalies Category:Light Magic Category:Light Category:Angelology Category:Angels